unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Weegee
'''Hotel Weegee '''is a Weegee Shame made by Weegee himself. It is the first game of the Hotel Weegee series. The game is rated W for Weegee and is VERY bloody. The story continues in Hotel Weegee 2 : What !?. Plot Weegee want the perfect score. So he goes on Rad-Awesome adventure to get it. Shameplay You start at the main menu screen and you must press any key to continue. Then you'll begin playing. Chapter 1 : The Hotel of No Return Level 1-0 : The Tutorial The game starts with a cutscene show Weegee next to a Toad.Then you'll start playing. Press A to make Weegee fart. But if the Toad sees you farting, you get a shame over and the video shame crashes and you have to buy a new one because it will glitch whenever you play it. If the manage to get past this , the shame tells you to use the joystick to move. And you have to get to a gun store. But before you do that. You need money. So rob the bank then go to the gun store. Then when Weegee is about to buy the shotgun, he decides to steal it. So immediately press B then shoot the Manager , you have 5 seconds. Then go back to the street and shoot the Toad. Then you win the level. Level 1-1 : The Hotel In this level, Weegee got enough money from the bank robbery and decides to buy a hotel. This is a LONG level. Use the joystick to move Weegee. It could take 5 minutes to complete. Level 1-2 : First day Category:ShamesCategory:Weegee's Shames In this level, Weegee finally opens his hotel and names it " Hotel Weegee ". This level is similar to Five Nights At Freddy's. You have to move Weegee using the joystick and to go up to other floors press A and to go down press B. This a Long level just like the previous one. Weegee must survive from 12 PM to 6 PM. If the player runs out of power. The Villager will come to Weegee and play Toreador March. As long as Weegee doesn't move. The song will continue to play. When his song ends he will jumpscare Weegee in 10 seconds. If the player survives his song,They will make it to 6 PM and beat the level. Level 1-3 : Fatman Fatman learns that Hotel Weegee is evil. So he goes in the Fatmobile. In this level the player controls Fatman and must help him get to Hotel Weegee. The player needs to avoid objects while getting there. Then Fatman comes and battles Weegee. This turns into a pokemon-like battle. So Fatman wins and it goes to cutscene showing Fatman beat the crap out of Weegee. Then Weegees falls to his death. Going to the next chapter. Chapter 2 : Soft Hot Cash Level 2-1 : The fall of shame Weegee is falling to his death thanks to Fatman from the previous chapter. In this level the player must control Weegee and activate his parachute. The level has a meter at the top that says " Parachute ". To fill the meter, the player has to press B constantly. If the player doesn't get the meter full in time, Weegee will explode and you have to restart the game at level 1-0. If you fill the meter in time. Weegee will activate his parachute and fall into a desert. Level 2-2 : The endless desert Weegee has fell into a VERY dry desert. The player must help Weegee get to the temple. This is a VERY , VERY , VERY long level. However, if you make it. A eye opens and the temple grows arms and legs and chases Weegee. Level 2-3 : The Illuminati Temple In this level the Illuminati Temple is after Weegee. The player must control Weegee and escape the temple's wrath. To escape, use the joystick only. Do this until you see Chuck Norris. When Chuck Norris sees the temple. The level turns into a fighting level. Then you have have to press A and B constantly to kill the temple. Do this 42 times and he will blow up the temple. Ending the chapter. Chapter 3 : The haunted hotel